


I Think I Love You

by MidoriAkiko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriAkiko/pseuds/MidoriAkiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami asks Korra if she's ever kissed a girl and they magically bloom into f**k buddies. Originally written back in Book 1. One-shot. Crossposted. NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Love You

_**I originally wrote this during Book 1, mainly because I hated the love triangle and thought they'd be better off together. Who knew it'd come true? Crossposted form my ff.net account.** _

* * *

Korra, have you ever been with a girl?"

They were lounging in the Sato mansion. Asami was laying back on one side of a rather large couch, one leg crossed over the other, staring at the ceiling as she played with her hair. Korra was sitting on the floor holding some rope in her hands, weaving a tribal bracelet.

Asami posed the question quite nonchalantly, and Korra gave a fairly naive answer.

"What do you mean? Aren't I with you right now?"

Asami sighed. Typical Korra answer.

"No, I meant have sexual intercourse with a girl."

This was the problem with free time. When Asami had free time, her thoughts wandered to various parts of her brain that high society might not like. Now that Korra was here, the usual monologues fell upon an unsuspecting victim.

"What? No! Tha-that's not n-normal!" Korra managed to splutter out.

"Oh relax, remember, you've gotta mix things up sometimes." It wasn't often that the boys managed to find a macho activity that left the two girls alone, and Asami decided that this was a perfect opportunity to do some…exploring.

"How about if we just try kissing?" When Korra's red cheeks and pursed eyebrows did the answering, Asami continued, "Come on, a lot of girls do it, I bet even Katara tried it."

Hearing that her old waterbending master might've tried it started to change Korra's mind. If an old fuddy duddy like Katara had done it, couldn't she? She was the Avatar, and a heck of a lot more fun than a prude. Not to mention Asami was quite frankly, gorgeous.

"Fine, but just once okay? Just to try it." Korra wasn't sure how she felt about this. Really, it would only be her second kiss, and she had a feeling Asami was much more experienced than her. She pushed her doubts away, wrapping herself in false confidence, silently using her title as an Avatar to assure herself.

Asami couldn't hide her smile. She sat up and patted the spot on the couch next to her.

"Come here."

Korra obeyed and sat at the appointed place, her hands automatically folding in her lap. Asami leaned forward, placing her hand on Korra's thighs, and pressing some of her weight onto the other girl. There was a small smile just tugging at the upper corners of her lips.

Asami kept coming and Korra's eyes were locked on her perfectly shaped, beautiful red lips. As Asami drew closer, Korra's eyes floated shut. Her head tilted to the side, just like she'd seen in motion pictures and books. Running on instinct, Korra met Asami, their lips pressing together in a sweet kiss. Korra thought Asami's lips felt like marshmallows, and her mind wandered. Initially ashamed that she was kissing a girl, she was drawn back in by Asami's sensuous lips, her smooth skin, her gorgeous body and her sweet smelling hair.

In what seemed like a moment, they parted. Korra instantly felt disappointed, but she wasn't sure she knew why. So she asked.

"Again. Can we try it again?" Asami smiled and pulled Korra into another kiss. Unlike the first gentle kiss, Asami crushed their lips together, anxious to explore every part of Korra she could find.

* * *

They soon managed to find every excuse: going to the bathroom, going shopping, learning how to drive, girl's night out. Any excuse at all to keep the boys from accompanying them. The kisses grew from sweet loving touches to sweaty animalistic grunts. Their nights were special. And it was their secret.

They talked about it, they weren't sure if they were in love, but they knew they at least needed each other. They needed someone to be there for them when the world crashed around them. They needed someone to hold them in the night because they were afraid. They needed someone to prop them up because they thought they weren't strong enough. But maybe what they really liked was that they were still themselves. They met each other halfway, giving space when needed, not doting or overprotecting. They could handle themselves, at least when it came to fighting. They didn't want a coddler; they wanted a lover.

And the nights only belonged to them. There was no one to interfere or interject.

* * *

Korra moved over Asami, ghosting her lips across hers. Asami's eyes fell closed, her mouth slightly open. Small, ragged breaths were escaping her.

"Another, add another," Asami managed to get out, and Korra quickly obliged by slipping her ring finger alongside her middle. Korra started softly suckling the right side of Asami's jaw, before Asami's hands guided her to her lips.

They kissed, though Asami was a little more desperate in her attempts. Her hands were pulling Korra's face to hers, trying to force her tongue into every part of Korra's mouth.

They were splayed on the couch; various pieces of clothing were tossed around the room, even under Asami's back. Korra braced a strong arm near Asami's head, sliding more up Asami's body. She kept their lips close and Asami responded by wrapping a leg around Korra's back.

Korra's fingers had never stopped moving. They pumped in and out of Asami at a steady rhythm, but when the older girl began getting frantic with her kissing, Korra kept them in all the way up to the knuckle. Curling her fingers a little towards her, she started playing the beat to her favorite song on Asami's g spot.

The kisses quickly stopped and all Asami could manage was a sharp gasp of air. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her lips curled around her teeth in a grimace. Korra, who hadn't moved away, only smiled against Asami's parted lips.

"Come for me, I want to see you come," Korra whispered against Asami's mouth. Asami shuddered from the Korra's sudden deviation from her naive personality. She moved her hand lower, moistening her fingers in her slick heat before touching herself. She moved her fingers on her clit, trying to aid Korra in her efforts to make her climax. Korra pushed her hand away.

"Let me do that for you." Asami felt calloused fingertips touch her sensitive bud and again tried to resume kissing Korra. She managed to smash their lips together before she became undone again. This time Korra gently bit Asami's lower lip, sucking and pulling it towards her.

Asami had stopped moving, trying to will her orgasm to happen. Asami was close, and Korra's fingers were a bit tired, but she could feel Asami clenching around them. She would go until she found her release. Korra steadied her pace, hitting Asami's spots a little quicker but without variation.

Korra heard a guttural groan and the slender hands on her neck tensed, the girl beneath her stopped moving, apparently lost in another world.

"Tch," Korra clicked at the still ladylike Asami beneath her. "You don't have to hold it in for me. I want to hear you. I want the whole world to know I make you scream."

Asami suppressed a moan, before she tilted her head back in a throaty yell. Korra took the opportunity to kiss her neck, leaving little wet spots all over. Her fingers still moved inside Asami, and only stopped when Asami grabbed Korra's wrist because she hit a sensitive spot.

They fell back into another passionate kiss, as Korra spread Asami's own juices across her belly. Korra sat back, sitting on her knees, and Asami quickly followed. She pulled the water tribe girl towards her by her only remaining clothing, her fur pelt, and gave a soft smile.

"Korra, I think I love you."

Korra placed her forehead against Asami's."I think I love you too," she replied with a small, genuine smile.

Asami planted kisses all over Korra's firm abdomen and slid her hand to the spot between Korra's legs. Asami's smile had slid into a grin.

"Are you ready?"


End file.
